Drummer in Distress
by Narniangirl232
Summary: Freddy’s different…he’s gay, and he has warm fuzzy feelings for Zack…will Zack realize it before its too late? And what happens when Katie decides to help bring them together? Will it help them or push them further apart? FreddyZack slash…um, eventually…


((AN: Ok, I got your votes, and the winner is –drum roll please-…Freddy is gay, Zack isn't…yet. At first it was going to be a one-shot but…I decided to make it chapters : ) It's going to switch POV's (point of views) just to get everyone's perspective, kk? Anything else? Oh yeah, they are in 11th grade (16/17 years old) and Zack has taken over the band (now Dewey helps Summer manager the band, and helps Zack write songs…oh ya, and Zack took singing lessons so now he's good at singing lol) Um, I think that just about covers it… Well, what am I waiting for? Here we gggooooo…))

**FREDDY'S POV**

Zack. Long brownish black hair. Red lips. Charming smile. Kick-ass guitarist. Could he be any more perfect? I let a sigh escape my lips, although no one could hear it over the drums I was wailing on. My eyes hadn't left Zack all practice and let me tell ya, we've been practicing for an hour now…but, I couldn't look away. The way his fingers moved along the strings of his Gibson and his lips up to the microphone, singing with his eyes closed. It was just so sexy.

The song ended and Summer commanded us to get home and go to sleep because, we had a gig the next night, after school. Mind you, it was eight o'clock and no one was going to sleep that early, but I learned back in fifth grade not to argue with her…it's not pretty. I watched Zack pack up his guitar. I grabbed my drumsticks and called out, "Hey, Zack Attack, need a ride?"

He turned around and grinned at me, "Yeah, sure, thanks!"

"Yup," I said as we waved bye to the rest of the band and walked out the door, "Maybe you'll get you're license soon, so I won't have to drive you everywhere." I said, teasingly, I didn't mind it, not in the very least, in fact, the more time I spent with Zack, the better.

"I told you, I'll get my license when they keep maniacs like you off the road." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, that hurts, pal." I said and climbed into the car. He went in the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. I rolled my eyes.

"Put your seat belt on." He commanded.

I stifled a sigh, "Yes, master." I said and pulled it on.

"Thank you my young padawan." He said.

I snorted, "Dork." After, driving him home I went home to find the house empty, like always, see, my parents are never home, ever. I see them like five times a month. Whatever. I went to my room and put on the movie, Orange County, and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of my one and only true love…Zack.

((AN: Just so you know, Orange County has Jack Black in it, get it?...um, ok not funny I know…-coughs- Right, on with it oh, yah, just so you know, the writing style might flip flop around a little because I'm doing a lot of people's POV's so…well, you'll see what I mean…))

**Katie's POV**

Ok, I notice things, especially with my friends. Now, this doesn't mean I spy, no, it just means I put things together faster than others. Take, Freddy for example…I notice when he stares at Zack in practice. I notice when he leans in just a tad too close when Zack explains the math homework. I notice that all the songs Freddy tries, (um…key word tries…don't get me wrong he's a good writer…kinda but he should keep the writing up to Zack…um anyway), all the songs he tries to write seem to be about Zack. I mean, 'I say you are a friend, but I'm feeling more, I wanna run my fingers through your dark brown hair, and yet this forbidden love is eating me alive' um…yeah, not about a girl. I mean COME ON, _forbidden love_, I'm surprised I'm the only one that suspects…Whatever, I'm not going to interfere…much…

**Zack's POV**

I walked into class, and sat with Katie, who smiled, "Hey Zack."

I smiled back, "Hey." Then, Freddy came in and took the seat on my other side. I noticed Katie give me a smirk, um…ok?

"Hey, Spazz…thanks for the ride last night." This earned me another smirk from Katie. What was with her?

"No problem." Freddy said and ruffled my hair.

**Freddy's POV**

Oh man, that felt so good, I really didn't want to stop touching his hair but, I had to because, Katie was smirking at us…and I didn't want her to figure out my true feelings for Zack, see, Katie is smart, I had to watch my back, but still, oh man! His hair was so soft….a soft sigh came over me, "So, um…what are you two up to this weekend?"

Katie shrugged, "Maybe you two can come over? Hang out?"

Zack shrugged, "Fine with me."

I immediately agreed, if Zack was there, I'm there.

**Katie's POV**

I smiled at them, as though I was just asking a couple of friends over, but oh no, I had something up my sleeve…oh boy, did I!

((AN: A little on the short side but, I think it was a good place to stop…now, PLEASE review! Hm…well, I want to give a…shout-out…I guess I can call it…to Nuwanda, although she has never reviewed my stories, or for all I know read them, but she is DEFINITELY the BEST Freddy/Zack slash writer EVER! She's amazing, and if you haven't read any of her stories, I advise you to! Lol ok, well, g2g eat dinner, I'll try to write more of this tonight if I have a sudden creative spark : ) Oh yeah, and to you "When did this happen" fans…I'm ALMOST done with the next chapter but, it'll take me...hmmm…four days at the most, ok? Oh, and this is sooo totally random but me and my friend Beth were in Hot Topic and we saw a shirt that says, "I'm with the drummer" and we both go, "Spazzy McGee!" lol oh ya It's definitely obsession! Lol but anyway I bought the jacket form of it that has drums on the front and says "I'm with the drummer" on the back…I'm just a School of Rock groupie…of course, I play guitar so that has to count for something, right! Lol well, you know what I'm going to say…REVIEW…notice how my author's notes are becoming longer than my chapters! Pathetic.))


End file.
